How to Love a Snake
by SayomeLove
Summary: Hebi is the daughter of the nefarious Orochimaru. She as come to the Hidden Leaf Village seeking for a new adventure. On the way she meet with her old friend, who is also her dad's killer, Sasuke Uchiha. Not only did she meet the entire Naruto gang that night, but she accidently ran into the mysterious Shino. Will Shino accept the playful Hebi or will she help him accept her?
1. Chapter 1

**How to Love a Snake**

 **(A Shino Love Story)**

 _Chapter 1_

"Haha, catch me if you can suckers", I laughed at the rogue ninjas that was chasing me through the forest of the Hidden Leaf Villiage. After running for about an hour or two I grew tired of playing tag with the ninjas chasing me. I used my advance hearing and listen to see if the rogue ninjas was still chasing me. I let out a long irrated sigh as I heard the rough gasping of hair far behind me. I looked up at the sky to find the sun happily setting on the horizon with a bright red color that dance with a scary, dark red color. ' _Well, I guess that's enough fun for one day'_ I thought to myself. I slowed down just a hair just to figure out how deep in the forest have I gone. This looks awfully like the training grounds of The Hidden Leaf Village.' _I guess I could kill the rogue ninjas there'_ I said to myself. I picked my speed back up as I got closer to the training grounds. When I got close enough to the training grounds, a gigantic fire ball came hurdling through the trees. I easily dodge the attack and landing hard on the ground which made a enormous crater in the ground. I slowly stood up from my crouching position and looked up to find Sasuke starring angerly at me. "How's it hanging Sasuke", I chuckled and gave him one of my inocent smiles. "Hebi what the hell are you doing here", Sasuke sneered at me through his teeth.

I was about to anwser his question when the rogue ninjas that was chasing me before had finally caught up to me.

"Stop right there, Hebi", the ninja, with solid black headband with the symbol of the water nation, demanded me. I slowly faced the ninjas behind me and gave them a smile. "Hey, let's play a new game now. Let's play Life or Death. The loser dies and the winner gets your souls, ok", I said excitedly as I hopped up and down. I stuck my disgusting, long tongue out and wrapped it around one of the rogues ninja's neck. I swung the ninja high up in the air and slammed him hard on the ground; instantly killing him.

" Ready,Set,GO! ", I screamed as I charged for the next ninja. The trees began to russle against each other harshly and within a few seconds of waiting a cyclopean, albino boa constrictor came out of the trees with a thuderous hiss. Viper wasted no time and attacked half of the rogue ninjas head on. "Looky Viper wants to play to. Ok guys, Viper is on my team." I said in a very giggly voice. I giggled at Viper's aggressiveness and faced my half of the rogue ninjas. I swiftly pulled my Nodachi out of it's sheath that rested comfrontably on my back. A rogue ninja came charging at me with huge amounts of speed. I studied him for a few quick seconds and figured out that he was using the acceleration method. The Acceleration Method is when you change the way your chakra flows, allowing you to greatly enhance your speed, significantly decreasing your opponents' to react. By flowing the chakra through his heart, the rogue ninja can increase its beating, increasing his chakra flow even more further increasing his speed.

These ninjas aren't as dumb as I originally thought, so I changed my attack. I put my Nodachi safely back into its sheath. Since he was moving around me in such a speed that I can not sense, I decide I was going to do a weak yet affective ninjutsu. "KEBARI SENBON!" I yelled out. I felt my long,black hair ustilised into needles. I grinned when I heard a scream come behind me. Since that move only use a little bit of my chakra, I decided to keep using my chakra to battle. A ninja with a solid black headband with the symbol of the earth nation on it, came at full speed attack. I timed it right and trapped him in my favorite move. The Eight Trigrams of Sixty-Four Palms is a tecnique I use to hit and shut down sixty-four of my opponent's tenkestu, with my final hit making my opponent spin in a vortex-like fashion. Then,I, launch a vacuum of chakra at my opponent, stopping their spinning and send them head-in into the ground. ' _Man, I love the Eight Trigrams. It always turn out so nice and clean with a side of deadly'_ I congratulated myself. Not only did I take out two guys and I still have like ten more ninjas to go, but Viper was almost done. My next move I decided to do was Acrobat. Acrobat is a taijutsu that I used with my Supervibrato Lightening Release Swords and the standard technique of my unique Disturbance Taijutsu. When I use this technique I hold my swords in a perculiar and unique manner instead of the old fashion way- in my hands. The first two are held in the hinge joint of my right and left arm, another between my shoulder blade and neck,one in my mouth, under my left armpit,another between the hip joint of my right,raised leg and the back leg of the same raised leg. As weird as this technique may seems, I'm extremely skilled with these blades and this fighting style which I learned at age six. The most deadly aspect of this style is the unpredictability of my movements, easily catching my opponents by surprise. I spin in a manner similar to a buzz-saw, or else employing a series of unrelenting attacks switching the places as well as the blades with which I attack.

After my brutal,prodigious attack, I jumped for joy. "YAY! I win, I win", I cheered. I looked over at Sasuke to see him standing next to a group of ninjas. "SASUKE!", I squealed as I ran and jumped on him. I gave him one of my famous bear hugs. I heard the scary-looking trees of the forrest patter alittle and then it just stopped. "HEY, GET OFF ME!", Sasuke yelled as he pushed me off. I fell to the ground with a soft 'OOMPH'. "Oww, Sasuke that hurt", I whined as I dusted my butt off and stood up to my full four feet nine inches. "WHAT THE HELL HEBI! WHY ARE HERE! NO WHAT I DON'T EVEN CARE! GET OUT OF HERE AND DON'T COME BACK! YOUR NOTHING BUT EVIL AND A MONSTER JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!" Sasuke ranted and then he forcefully pushed me back on the cold,hard ground. I felt tears began to spill out my eyes; I forcefully wiped the waterfall of tears. I got off the ground and ran towards the forest. On my to the forest, I bumped into something or someone and a flood of mystery and admiration crashed into my body. I wonder who that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Love a Snake**

 **(Shino's love story)**

 **Hey, everyone this is the second chapter. I know its alittle short, but I promise that chapter three is going to be longer. I also decided that I was going to swap point of views between Shino and Hebi, so now you guys get to see what's going on both sides. Thanks for reading my story, it makes me happy when I see people read my stories. It inspires me as a writer to write better and longer chapters for you guys to enjoy. Please comment on your favorite parts and would love to read your suggestions on how I can make this story better.**

 _Chapter 2_

 _(Shino's POV)_

I stood there in shock as I felt sparks tingle all over my body. ' _Man, what is this feeling? Why did sparks explode all over my body when that mysterious girl bumped into me?_ ' I mentally shock my head of those untamble thoughts. I looked up at the sky to see its painted in black with tiny white dots. As I looked up in the sky, my heart began to beat at an alarming pace. I moved my hand over that area and tried to stop the unnatural feeling, but my heart just started to beat faster. "Hey, Shino", I snapped out of my daze by Sakura wildly waving her hand in my face. My eyes came in contact with Sakura's very confused expression. "What just happen there, Shino? You just totally blanked out." Hinata stated in a very soft whisper. I just shook my head at them, which they got the hint that is was nothing.

"Yeah, well you do you Shino", Naruto waved me off and turned toward Sasuke,"Now Sasuke, are you going to explain to us who the hell that girl was?" Naruto deadpan. Everyone, including me, turned to stare at Sasuke. No one said a word for a minute until Sasuke decide to cut the silence with a sigh. "That girl was Hebi." Sasuke mummbled out in an angry tone.

"She seemed so ecstatic to see you. Why did you yell at her like that if you were friends with her?" Sakura looked angry at Sasuke and to put intensity on her words she crossed her arms over chest. Sasuke let out another long sigh again before he answered, "She is not my friend. Matter fact I can't stand her existence. Yes its true we've known each other since we were kids, but that is it." I don't know why, but Sasuke words made the bugs inside me buzz in anger.

"What did she do to make you hate her? She look so luscious with a side of carcinogenic." Kakashi asked as he put his book back into his kunai pouch. "IT'S NOT WHAT SHE DID, IT'S WHO SHE IS! SHE IS THE DAUGHTER OF OROCHIMARU! SHE IS EVIL AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN UNDERSTANDS THAT! I KILLED HER FATHER IN HER FACE AND SHE RUNS TO ME WITH TEARS IN HER EYES SAYING THAT SHE FORGIVES ME! SHE DON'T UNDERSTANDS THAT EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD IS HER FRIEND, BUT IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON IN THAT GIRL'S HEAD! I WISH SHE JUST OPEN HER EYES FOR ONCE AND REALIZE WHAT IS REALLY HAPPENING AROUND HER!" by the end of his rant Sasuke was panting for air, like that speech really did take a lot out of him. Everyone starred at Sasuke with angry eyes for what he had just said, but I on other hand wants to know why he said what he said. Is Hebi as evil as he say she is? If she really is Orocchimaru's daughter, is she as powerful as he was or is she stronger? Why does she forgives Sasuke for what he did to her? There is a lot of unanswered questions when it comes down to Hebi and I'm going to find out each and every one. With this new found determination I excused myself and I went home. Hebi, I'm Shino Aburame and I'm the ninja that is going to conquer the mystery in your heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Love a Snake**

 **(Shino's Love Story)**

 **Hello, Everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Today's chapter is a little longer than the first and second chapter. Also I did write Hebi's dream on purpose. That purpose will be revealed later on in the story. Thank you guys for reading my story, it makes me so happy when you do. I mean seriously I do a little happy dance every time I get email saying** _"Soandso and just added your story to their favorites"_. **I hope you guys read keep reading this story so I can keep writing. Like I said in the last chapter, please send me suggestions about how I can better chapters that my readers can enjoy. Until chapter four, enjoy and read with passion.**

 _Chapter 3_

 _(Hebi's POV)_

"Oh,Viper I don't get why Sasuke thinks I'm just an anathema", I sobbed in my hands. I felt the dry,scaly,smooth-feeling of Viper's skin brush against my outer thigh. " **He doesn't hate you,Hebi** ", I heard Viper hiss in my head. I just shook my head in response to his comment. " _I just don't get it_ ", I thought to myself. I began to crawl on all fours to the rushing stream that is only three feet away from our campsite. When I reached the edge of the stream, I stuck my entire head into the hasty water. The water felt so hiemal against my natural bloodless skin. My ears began to ring from being in the water far to long. My normal black vision became clouded with red,blue,green,and purple swirls. I love it when I connect with the water because its the only way I get to see the colors of this world dance in my natural black eyesite. When I was a little girl my mother use to tell me that water and air are the only thing that can help me talk to the colors of this world. After what felt like forever my lungs began to burn from the lack of oxygen, and orange,pink, and yellow joined the party of dancing colors. I then felt a strong scaly tail coil around my petite waist. The tail then extracted my head from the frosty stream. " **HEBI, WHAT THE HELL! YOU COULD'VE DROWNED YOURSELF!** ", Viper hiss furiously in my head as I gasped for air and coughed up the water that crept up my nose.

"Sorry, Viper I justed wanted to see colors," I whined as my salty tears mixed with the freash water of the stream. " **Ughh,Hebi you can't just go around stick your head in water, nearly drown yourself, and just tell me that you wanted to see colors**." Viper hissed sadly in my head, " **I know how you feel right now. Your alone and you feel that you will never be loved because of what you are** ," Viper hiss loving in my head and used his tail to wipe my now wet,soggy jet black hair out of my eyes, " **But, you want to know what I think. I think that one day you will meet a guy that is going to try to see the world out of your eyes",** he then coiled his huge body around my small one. Viper's coldblooded body cooled down my unnatural heated body to the right temperture. I smiled at Viper's words and mumbled a soft thank you as I let myself drift off to sleep.

 **(Hebi's dream)**

 _'Knock!Knock!Knock!' A small girl with pig tails that reached her kidneys and bangs that nearly covers her eyes; ran happily to the living room. "I GOT IT MOMMY!" the little girl yelled to her mother,who was humming happily to herself as she made dinner for her daughter and herself. The little girl let out a small laugh as she unlock the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was an angry,scary looking Itachi Uchiha. "Hey,Itachi. Looky I can", the little girl sentence was abbreviated when Itachi Uchiha pushed her onto to the floor with great force and forced his way into the house. A minute later a scream was heard from the kitchen. "Mommy", the little girl whispered to herself. The little girl gathered up her strength to get up off the cold,hardwood floors of her small house and stubbled her way into the kitchen. When she stepped through the door of the kitchen, her nose was instantly filled with blood,most importantly her mother's blood. By this the little girl knew her mother was hurt and she also knew that she didn't just cut her fingers on the cutting board either. The little girl knew exactly what was about to happen to her mother and she knew who was going to carry out this loathsome act. The little girl also knew that since she was blind; she would be totally helpless to help her mother, so she crawled in a nearby cabnet and cried._

 _She let out a small cry every time she heard her mother being slash by a knife, she sobbed every time she heard her mother's heartbeat lessen with every cut,and she cried for her daddy everytime her mother's blood would spill on the floor or splatter across the walls. When her mother's killer knew the little,blind girl's mother was no longer in this world he let out a sigh of relief and left the small cottage with not a hint of guilt on his face. Not once did the little girl left out that cabnet that night because she was scared that if she came out that he would come for her too. The little,blind girl waited three days and two nights in that cabnet hoping that her daddy would come for her. On the fourth day, the house was enveloped with the smell of decaying flesh and it was so bad that she could even hear the buzzing of the flies that flied around her mother's corpse._

 _The little,blind girl once again gathered enough courage to come out of her hiding place. As soon as her little baby nose came in contact with the foul air she nearly lost what little she did have in her tiny stomach. So, for the next couple of days the little,blind girl buried her dead mother in the family grave for the snakes which was located at the tallest hill in their villiage, alone. Then, she spent days cleaning up the blood her mother left behind, once again alone. And the whole time she was thinking,'What if I was never born blind?,What if daddy was here to save her?, or What if she had never answered the door?' The little,blind girl knew that if her mother saw her now she would be so disappointed in her, so the little,blind girl decided that she was going to fogive her mother's killer for what he did. And with forgiveness in her heart the little,blind girl spent the rest of her time reading about all the jutsus in the world, training herself how to fight to the best of her abilities, she trained herself to be the best ninja in the world, and she did all of it while humming her mother's favorite melodia._

 **(End of Hebi's Dream)**

The next morning, I woke up against a big,pink cherry blossom tree with silent waterfalls cascading down my cheeks. " _I hate it when I have that dream. It makes me fill sad._ "I thought to myself as I looked up at the grandiose cherry blossom tree that silently swayed in the sweet smelling spring breeze. Cherry Blossom Trees usually don't grow in these forests, but this one feels like it just belongs here. The Cherry Blossom,also known as Sakura, is a magnificent tree that buds during the being of spring. This peculiar tree is in the centre of a cavernous clearing in the heart of the forest. On the left side of the tree, only three feet away is a luminous,blue stream running along side of the bewitching tree. On the right side of the tree, only five feet away is the entrance of the clearing. The entrance is surrounded by beautiful flowers and medium sized stones. All in all the clearing looked marvelous. I let my mind and body connect with the beauty that surrounded me. I used my ears to listen to the birds sing in the tree top above,I listened to the stream hastle to its destination, and I listened to the soft buzz of the busy honeybees that collected pollen from the flowers. I used my nose to take in all the natural sents that was around me. I smiled truly to myself for the first time in years because I found a place where I can be at peace with myself and with nature.

After what seemed like hours, Viper emerged from the other side of the clearing's entrance. " **I see your relaxed this fine morning** ", Viper hissed happily in my head and then coiled his gigantic snake body at the base of my streched out limps. I smiled down at Viper as he rested his huge snake head on my stomach. I don' kntow how we stayed like that, but the peace was short lived when my stomach began to beg me for food. Viper lifted his head at me to see me starring back at him. I felt my warm out of impecuniosty at the sounded of my stomach rumbling. Viper chuckled alittle at my human nature and he decided that it was time for us to head into the villiage and leave this beautiful scenery behind. I nodded my head in agreement with Viper. And we both made the peaceful journey back to the gates of the Hidden Leaf Villiage.


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Love a Snake**

 _(A Shino's Love Story)_

 **Hey, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this pitiful fourth chapter. This chapter wasn't as good as I wanted to be because I had a bad case of writer's block. The whole time I was thinking "OMG, I need to update,but I don't know what to write". Sorry about how poorly this chapter was written, but I promise you that the fifth chapter would be so much better and longer. Thanks for reading and again if you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me your ideas. I love hearing from you guys, it makes me better myself from a really bad writer's block.**

 _Chapter 4_

 _(Shino's POV)_

I was woken up by the sun warm rays peeping through my thin,white curtains. I let out a soft groan and reached over on my night stand, and grabbed my shades. Once my shades were on, I tossed my blankets off me and staggered to my bathroom while I let out another groan. ' _For some reason I'm not in a good mood. It's feels like something is missing.'_ I thought to myself as I stepped into a steamy shower. The entire time in the shower my heart felt angry and I didn't know why. Once I was done with my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and draped a towel over my shoulders; I then walked to my room and threw on my usual outfit.

My mornings are usually bromidic, but this particular morning I feel provoked and anxious. I was on my way to the Hokage's office, I was bewildered by my current mental state that I didn't pay attention who was entering and exiting the village. It's a ninja's duty to keep his or village safe and right now I wasn't filling it.

 _(Hebi's POV)_

I sighed in relief as I sensed us closing in on the gates of the village. My heart skipped a beat and began to pound a little harder. I gasped from the unusual feeling of my chest tightening, the sphinxlike pound of my heart, and the unusual feeling that I'm approaching something or someone who has the power to cease this odd feeling. Viper must have sensed my uneasiness and turned his giant snake head in my direction. I shook my head at him silently telling him it was nothing. After what seemed like forever Viper and I finally passed through the gates of the village. For the second time today, a small smile made it's way on my face because of the natural sounds of children playing and adults singing as they handled their daily lives. " _Man I wish my life was like this, so peaceful, and full of energy and joy_ ", I thought to myself as Viper and I continued our journey deeper into the village. **"We're here Hebi",** Viper informed me of our arrival at the local ramen shop. My smile grew wider as the steamy,tangy, and mixed spices smell filled my nostrils with great delight. I walked eagerly into the shop and took a seat on one of the tall bar stools. My ears perked up as the sound of sizzling grease, the dashes of spices, and the gentle sound of hot liquid being poured into an empty container. "Excuse me sir, can I please have a small bowl of your delicious ramen", I said in a very giddy voice. I heard the chef give me a rough yet soft 'Coming right up'. "Oh my gosh Viper, my very first bowl of ramen." I said with my body full of enthusiasm. Viper and I where peacefully sitting and waiting for my order when out of the blue a shriek was heard. "A DEMON! A DEMON!" a women yelled to the top of her lungs. Like if it was rehearsed, a bunch of gasps erupted into the air. Then, **BANG!** Sizzling,spicy ramen was thrown in my face with a castiron pan came flying right behind it. I fell on the ground in a screaming ball of pain. The boiling grease from the ramen bleed through my eyelids and kissed my exquisite eyeballs. My forehead ache in pain from where the frying pan hit. "AHH! MY EYES! MY EYES!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Aww,come on what on earth did I do to deserve this.

( _Shino's POV)_

I watched as a mysterious girl scream her lungs out from the pain of the hot grease and the pan. Every time she let out a blood chilling scream my heart cracked from pain. I looked at Sasuke to see a remorse look on his face. "Be gone from my shop demon", the ramen shop owner said savagely as he repeatedly beat her with the hot pan he just threw at her. I watched as the crowd of villagers gather around. The villagers cheered as the shop owner beat the unkown girl half to death. Never in my life have I seen the village act so bloodthirsty. It was like my whole world went into complete slow motion when the mys girl tried to get away from the shop owner. "STOP! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! OWW!" the strange girl screamed out as she crawled in the direction my team and Naruto's team. The transcendental girl crawled with every strength she had to get away from her attacker. Then I felt a small tug at the base of my pant's leg. I looked to down to see big,bewitching,exotic eyes. "Help me. Please I'm begging you. I'm not a demon I promise. Help me." the unfathomable girl cried tears of blood. I felt my body move on its own and picked up the crying girl, bridal style. I cradled her petite,beaten body closer to me. I felt my heart skip a beat when I felt her lay her head on my chest with a small,sweet 'thank you'. "Unhand that demon. She must be killed for what she has done." the shop owner sneered through his teeth. The owner had a look of evil and murder all over his face. I was about to speak when unexpected Naruto jumped in front of me. "Teuchi, what as gotten into you?" Naruto whispered to the shop owner. "Naruto, my dear boy. That is a demon and she is here to kill us all." Teuchi, the ramen shop owner, explained. "No, she is not. She is just a girl who wanted something to eat." Sakura stepped forward while pointing an angry finger at Teuchi. "That is no girl, that thing in Shino's arms is a demon. I would know because her eyes are eyes of a truly evil demon." Teuchi responded in the same level of anger as Sakura. "Umm, no offense dude, but you've just beaten a blind girl half to death. And she does not have demon eyes it just she was born with exotic eyes. The only way you could have known what her eyes look like if you would have asked her to show them to you, but most likely should have decline your request." Sasuke explain with his back to the villagers and his arms folded across his chest. I looked down at the barely breathing girl in my arms. " _So, she's blind."_ I said to myself. Her beautiful,once silky, black hair is now tainted with the smell of spices. Her once pale skin is now bright red from the hot liquid. Oh, her eyes, her extraodinary eyes. Never in my life have I seen eyes like hers. I know it was just a quick glance because when she moved her head her long bangs covers them. It was like she was hiding them from the world, no it felt like she was hiding them from me. "Earth to Shino. Come on dude snap out of it." Kiba waved his hands in my face. I mentally shook my head of these confusing thoughts. I looked up to find Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Kakashi giving me strange looks; and to find Sasuke and Hinta practically rolling on the floor from laughter. "Whatever lets just get her to the hospital," I said in my usual gruff tone. I was stop in my tracks by a huge albino snake. " **I can carry Hebi,"** the snake hissed in my head. I shook my head 'no' in response and walked around the snake. Now that I have in my arms I never want to let her go because she put my heart and mind at ease when she is lying here hebetudinous in my arms. " _So, your name is Hebi. Well, Hebi I'm never in a million years letting you go, so you might want to get use to being snuggled in my arms because in my arms is where you belong."_ I silently whispered to her sleeping body.


	5. Chapter 5

**How to love a Snake**

 **(Shino's love story)**

 **Hey, guys I know that this chapter was short, but I couldn't help the way it ended. I love that last sentence so much that I thought it had the courage and light to ride out as a good ending for this short chapter. I'm slowly but surely coming out of my writer's block. And this happy ending is exactly what I need. Oh, I added alittle bit of Hebi's pass, so guys can alittle more about who she is. I decided that I'm going to show a little insite on her past in dreams to make it a little mysterious. I hope you enjoy this short chapter and comment on what you think about it. I'm still open for suggestions. Thanks for reading.**

 _(Hebi's POV)_

 **Hebi's Dream**

"Happy Birthday, baby girl" my mommy said in her usual sweet voice. "Thanks, mommy."I giggled as I took the present out of her soft,gentle hands. I got up from my sitting position on the living room floor and wobbled my way towards my best friend,Sasuke,who was sitting on the sofa between his mommy and daddy. "Hey, Sasuke want to help me open my present from mommy with me." I said with a big smile on my face. I giggled when I heard a gruff 'no' from Sasuke. "Come on, Sasuke it will be fun. Then afterwards we can go outside and play." I nudge the gift to him. "I DON'T TO HELP YOU AND I TRULY DON'T WANT GO OUTSIDE A PLAY WITH YOU! I HATE YOU! YOUR A DEMON, A MONSTER. YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU! YOUR DAD IS A KILLER, A MURDERER, A DEMON OF SNAKES! AND YOU ARE JUST LIKE HIM. I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Sasuke yelled as he knocked the gift out my small, defenseless hands. I heard a shatter, like glass had fallen on the floor. I crawled to the sound of the shatter and found out that it was my gift that shattered. And like that gift my heart shattered with it. That was my last birthday I shared with my mommy. That was also my favorite birthday because that night I cried and cried. So, mommy had to comfort me and tell me that Sasuke didn't mean what he said; and that he truly didn't hate me. That night was also the night my mommy lull me to sleep with one of my favorite lullabyes for the last time.

 **End of Hebi's dream**

My head feels like someone is pounding it with a hammer and my eyes burn like poison lava. "Hebi, wake up. Hebi." I heard a stern,gruff voice say beside me. I tried to lift my eyelids up,but they were sealed shut. "I can't daddy. I can't, I'm blind" I whispered to the voice. Never in my life have I seen the face of my father and never in my entire life have I heard his voice, so to hear him now is a shocker. "WAKE UP!" I jolted awake by the yell of the unknown voice. When I opened my eyes all I saw was complete darkness that hugged my vision with a tight grip. " _Yea, right. I remember now, I'm blind. Always have and always will be."_ I thought sadly to myself. So if that voice did belong to my father I would have never known it because I was kissed with the curse of darkness. Out of no where I heard a sob and then another until the unknown room I was in was filled with them. " _Haha, who's the loser that's crying."_ I laugh to myself as I reached my hands up to my swollen checks. My fingertips parted a waterfall of tears that flowed gently down my checks. " _Right, I'm the loser, who is shedding the tears."_ I sobbed to myself. I felt smooth,scaly scales rub against my outer thigh as it wraps itself around my small waist. I knew it was Viper,who was trying to comfort me. We both knew he couldn't do anything at this moment that could heal my shattered heart. _Shatter,Shatter,Shatter_! That sound was the only thing that I could hear. Over and over the sound of a glass heart that is being shattered over and over again. Now, that I think about it. My heart was always meant to be shattered from the day I was born and it was never meant to be glued back together again. I remember one time when I was young I loss the pieces to my favorite puzzle and I cried to my mother that I couldn't find them any where. And my mother told me that a puzzle can always be put together to make a perfect picture, but when some of those pieces go missing then it takes looking under the sofa to find those missing pieces, so that the perfect picture can be whole again. I never got what she was saying back then and I still don't get it now. I guess she was referring to life. I guess I'm the puzzle with missing pieces, but no matter how hard I looked under the sofa I just can't find the pieces that would make me the perfect picture again. I guess I will never understand what she was telling me. I guess if she was alive now and I asked her about it. All she would do is giggle and say ' _it will be revealed to you when the time is right,but right now it is time to start baking cookies'._ My mother was filled with so much happiness that the biggest cookie jar in the world could barely contain it. But someone just had to go and shatter that cookie jar that held her happiness and her life.

(Shino's POV)

I watched in agony as the cute little mystery girl, who I later found out her name was Hebi, sob uncontrollably in her little hands. She was in an upright position with her head in her hands and her long,silky jet black hair cascaded down beside her in a pool of darkness; surrounding her. For a moment I thought that darkness was just going to devour her hole. I turn to see Hinta and Sakura practically fighting the tears that was pushing against the glass; yelling about how the want to be spilled. I watched as Naruto,Kiba,and Kakashi walk out of the hospital room with their heads down. They probably left because they couldn't see a innocent girl break down like that. And Sasuke, who was just starring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. I guess I can actually say what's he thinking because with him you will never know. I can't really say what I'm thinking either because right now my heart is telling me to hold her in my arms and my brain is telling me not to move a muscle. Never in my life have my heart and mind have disagreed on anything. So, I just stood there starring not moving a muscle and wishing that I could hold her warm body in my arms again.

(Hebi's POV)

" _Man,why can't I stop crying"_ I cried to myself. My body and heart is filled with so much pain. I can barely breathe because my heart is pounding so hard in my chest that it is knocking the wind right out of my pretty, pink lungs. Then I heard a sweet,melodic voice whisper "Hebi, sweetheart. Pain is just an illusion". " _Pain is just an illusion. That sound so familiar, but I just can't put my finger on where I heard it from."_ I said in my head. "Pain is a trick played by the mind. But if you tell your mind that the wounds that have kissed your body was nothing,but battlescars. Then, your mind would see them as a past memory that should be laughed about. So, my child. Laugh at the pain that was inflected upon you and remember that pain is nothing that you should shed tears of sorrow for." the sweet,melodic voice whispered once again. I don't can't remember who that voice came from,but it was right. Pain is nothing,but a trick played by the mind. So with that my sobs of sorrow turned into laughter of happiness and my waterfall of pain turned into a waterfall of healing. I laughed so hard that I rolled of the side of something hard yet soft at the same time. I landed on the ground with a loud thud. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN!" a voice of a male yelled. His yelling just made me laugh even harder, so hard that my lungs was burning from the lack of oxygen that it was conceiving. I refuse to cry over pain and to only just laugh at it. I'm not as weak as you think I am, no I'm the daughter of Orochimaru, so I must be the best of the best and be the strongest of the strongest.


End file.
